Interviews For Adventure Applications-DP
by Kree Minory
Summary: Crossover with Adventurers Wanted. Clockwork manipulates the characters from the DP world into Mr. Clutter's Adventure Shop. Mr. Clutter decides that being friends with the Master of Time is bad for his health. Interviews Only.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny' Interview**

"What is your name then?" Mr. Clutter asked the boy in front of him.

"Danny Fenton," the boy answered as he looked around.

"Good Master Fenton, or could I call you Danny?"

Danny winced at the beginning of the question. "Just Danny is fine, thanks," he said.

"Thank you. Now, Danny what is your age?"

"Neglecting time travel, fifteen."

Mr. Clutter blinked, confused, before remembering who sent the boy to him. "Including time travel?" he asked.

"Uh," Danny muttered as he thought, "A few months older? I never kept track," he admitted as he shrugged.

Mr. Clutter muttered about abstinent time masters as he made a mark on the application. Then he looked back at the teen in front of him. "Any special abilities?"

Said teen shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Does being a trouble magnet count?" he asked hopefully.

"You are here because of Clockwork, that stands to reason," he answered.

"I guess so," Danny agreed. "Can I just say that I'm a fast healer and that I'm pretty sturdy and leave it at that?" He looked at the man hopefully.

Mr. Clutter resisted the urge to say no and demand the truth, but he restrained remembering what Clockwork had told him right before depositing the boy in his office.

"_He will not give his secrets easily and with very good reason. The boy has been hunted by humans and ghosts alike, and has seen the consequences of revealing himself to the world. Do not push him, when the situation demands it, he will do what he can, even if it reveals him."_

"As long as we also say unknown, hmm?" he asked instead.

Danny thought about it for a moment before agreeing, albeit reluctantly. "And it stays that way, no updating it for others to see," he said softly.

Mr. Clutter saw it for the demand it was and agreed. "Good. Now, would you have any problems traveling with female adventurers?"

"No," the teen replied with a look of 'heck no', "They might have problems traveling with me, but I don't mind traveling with anyone as long as I know they won't try to hurt, capture, or turn me against my morals."

Mr. Clutter obediently marked that on the application, wonder just what the teen had been through, before deciding that he was better off not knowing. "Now, Do you believe in brownies, dragons, dwarves, elves, fairies, ghosts, goblins, griffins, pixies…sea serpents, skin changers, trolls, werewolves, and wraiths?" He looked up and saw a blank look most often associated with zoning out and was prepared to regain his attention when Danny blinked and his eyes regained their focus.

"No offence, but I'd have to be insane not to believe in ghosts. They're pretty common where I'm from," he said. "And I've seen a couple of dragons. I saw a dwarf ghost with Freakshow when he came through town, and one of my friends could maybe be described as a werewolf. Not to mention Frostbite and his people. Soo, uh, yeah, I guess so." Danny blushed as he finished.

"Well, you are quite experienced now, aren't you?"

"Not really. All of them are ghosts. So, they have to come from somewhere, right?"

"I suppose so. And I'll just mark number seven as yes."

"Number seven?" Danny asked, lost.

"Everybody says yes to number seven," Mr. Clutter said by way of explanation, which, of course, explained nothing.

"What do you know about your magical ability and resistance to curses?" the man asked, looking back up.

"Absolutely nothing," Danny replied bluntly. "I've been controlled, but that was specially tailored, so…and magical ability. Would you count manipulation of a very specific energy substance as magic?" he asked in such an off-hand manner that Mr. Clutter knew he was revealing, at least partly, another ability.

"If it isn't versatile, then no," Mr. Clutter answered.

"Then I have no idea."

"I'll put unknown for both then."

"Thank you."

"And would you be willing to learn magic?"

Mr. Clutter looked up when Danny didn't answer right away.

"Only if I have the ability," he said after a moment of thought. "I don't want to end up needing to use something I have no idea how to use."

"Good, good." Mr. Clutter smiled. "And any evil intent?"

"No way in all the Realms!" Danny exclaimed.

Mr. Clutter blinked at the response, then put down 'no' in capital letters.

"Any experience with weapons?" he asked, eager to move on.

"I used a sword a couple of times and I can use any of my parents' inventions easily, but I don't have any training," he answered honestly. "I usually use my parents' inventions or whatever's available."

"Alright, how about no then?" Mr. Clutter asked before marking it down at a nod from his guest. "Just sign here and I will get a hold of you when someone asks for you then," he said, smiling.

Danny shrugged. "Alright."


	2. Sam's Interview

**Sam's Interview**

If his last applicant was a mystery, then his present one was a guard.

"And you're name?" Mr. Clutter asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Samantha Manson," the girl replied. "But call me Sam unless you have a death wish."

"Alright, and how old are you Sam?"

"The same age as Danny, minus a few days in time travel," she answered, glaring at something on his wall.

"Any special abilities?"

"I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth with peppy parents that still live in the fifties and one of my best friends is a carnivore. All of us are still alive. Does that count?" She asked and Mr. Clutter was reminded of Master Fenton's response to this question.

"I'll put you down as untested then?" he asked, looking up at her. She shrugged and he marked the application accordingly. "And how do you feel about traveling with other female adventurers?"

Sam glared at him. "As long as they don't go after my friends or try to make me conform to society, I have no problems with traveling with anybody."

Mr. Clutter marked that down and realized that the Danny he'd made an application for must be friends with this girl. Her comment on age earlier had made him suspect, but now he was certain.

"Right then," he cleared his throat. "Do you believe in brownies, dragons, dwarves, elves, fairies, ghosts, goblins, griffins, pixies…sea serpents, skin changers, trolls, werewolves, and wraiths?" He looked up and was surprised that she had a somewhat similar look on her face as Danny had earlier, but more tuned in to the world.

"I live in the most haunted town in the world," she answered. "If ghosts exist, why not whatever else?"

He obediently marked that down, as well as yes to number seven.

"Do you have any magical ability or resistance to curses?" he asked. With her personality, he wouldn't be surprised if curses just slid right off her.

She shrugged. "None that I know of."

"And would you be willing to learn magic?"

"Absolutely," she replied with absolutely no hesitation.

"Are you affiliated with dark creatures?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I know several. Most of them I fight on a regular basis because they don't know to leave us well enough alone."

"And no to evil intent."

Sam snorted. "If I had evil intentions, you'd know about them by now."

Mr. Clutter couldn't help but shudder at those words. He knew she spoke the truth.

"Any experience with weapons?" he hurried along.

"I know how to use all the weapons in FentonWorks," Sam replied. "But those are more along the lines of guns and rocket launchers than swords and axes. I'm also a martial artist."

Marking that down, Mr. Clutter looked up at Sam. "Sign here and I'll get a hold of you when someone asks for you then."

Sam shrugged. "Alright. Bye." She waved as she left his office.


	3. Tucker's Interview

**Tucker's Interview**

"Name?" Mr. Clutter was starting to wonder where Clockwork was getting his adventurers from. Before him sat another teenager.

"Tucker Foley," the kid replied. "That's T. F. for Too Fine."

Mr. Clutter raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he muttered. "Jeeze, no one appreciates my humor."

"Well, Master Foley," Mr. Clutter started.

"Just call me Tucker," the teen interrupted.

"Alright Tucker, how old are you?"

"Fifteen and a half," he answered, pulling a strange machine out of his pocket and messing with it, "Including time travel, about fifteen and three quarters. The same for Sam and Danny. Only Danny has a couple more days than either of us."

"And would this Sam and Danny be Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton?" Mr. Clutter asked, hoping for a bit of clarity.

"If Sam ever heard you call her by her full name, you'd be bruised for sure," he answered seriously. "Maybe have some broken bones."

"Do you have any special abilities?"

"I'm a techno geek and a carnivore," the black skinned teen replied. "With only one exception, I have never eaten vegetables in my entire life."

"One exception?" Mr. Clutter asked despite himself.

"It was a life or death situation," was the vague answer. It was answer enough for the shop owner. "Hey, is that a filing cabinet? You should seriously get an upgrade, I know a few people who could install internet. But seriously, you need to go cyber with all this paperwork. It's easier to organize," the teen nodded sagely.

Whatever hopes Mr. Clutter had of this applicant being normal flew out the window to Telous with that rant.

"I suppose you don't have any problems traveling with female adventurers?"

"Of course not!" the teen replied indignantly. "How could I refuse them the opportunity to see such awesomeness?"

Ignoring the second half of that reply, the poor shopkeeper asked his next question. "Do you believe in brownies, dragons, dwarves, elves, fairies, ghosts, goblins, griffins, pixies…sea serpents, skin changers, trolls, werewolves, and wraiths?"

Looking up, Mr. Clutter was surprised and pleased that this child didn't zone out, until he realized that Tucker wasn't even paying attention to him. He cleared his throat and the boy looked up.

"I listened as far as ghosts," he said by way of explanation. "I don't know anything else."

Mr. Clutter sighed and marked yes to number seven, muttering under his breath.

"Do you know if you have any magical abilities or resistance to curses?"

Tucker looked insulted. "A techno geek _is_ a wizard. I have a magical touch with technology."

"Wizards and necromancers."

"No."

Mr. Clutter sighed and marked the form.

"And would you be willing to learn magic?"

"Absolutely." The connections between these three teens Clockwork had sent to him were astounding.

"Affiliated with dark creatures and evil intent?"

"No to both."

"Weapons experience?"

"FentonWorks tech only."

"Sign here and I'll get a hold of you when someone asks for you."

"See ya later, Pops," Tucker waved as he left.

Mr. Clutter gave in to the urge to beat his head against his desk for a moment.


	4. Valerie's Interview

**Valerie's Application**

As a dark skinned girl entered his shop, Mr. Clutter remembered Clockwork's instructions concerning her.

_As long as she believes her friends are safe, she will take consequences. On her first adventure, make sure Danny, Sam or Tucker goes with her. She will need to see some of their secrets to accept them._

He took her to his office and sat her down, eager to get through this process.

"And what is your name?" he asked the confused teen in front of him.

"Why should I tell you?" she countered. "For all I know, you could be overshadowed and working for Phantom."

_She also has a useless grudge against my ward._

"I assure you, Madam, that I am not overshadowed," the poor man tried to explain.

"Prove it."

Mr. Clutter sighed and reached into one of his draws and pulled out a blood blossom. He immediately put the whole thing in his mouth. "Blood blossoms prevent a ghost from overshadowing people," he explained.

"Valerie Grey," she finally answered. "Ghost hunter."

"Mistress Grey, may I call you Valerie?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Now, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. What does that matter?"

"My dear, you found your way into my shop. The only ones who can enter my shop are those who can see the sign. I sell adventures, and right now, I am working on your application so the leaders of adventures can see it and decide whether or not to ask you to join their adventure."

"Fine."

"Do you have any special abilities?"

"I have a ghost hunting suit that I can call up at will."

Mr. Clutter blinked. "Could you…show me, please?" he asked.

Valerie shrugged. "Sure. Just don't go telling people."

"I swear on my honor I will not tell anyone from your homeland."

With that, Valerie stood and called her suit into existence.

"Oh, my," Mr. Clutter whispered.

"It has weapons that are angled specifically towards ghosts," Valerie explained, dismissing her suit.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Valerie shrugged. "Not that I know of. I got this suit when I was chasing after Phantom."

"Shall I put you down as untested then?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Do you believe in brownies, dragons, dwarves, elves, fairies, ghosts, goblins, griffins, pixies…sea serpents, skin changers, trolls, werewolves, and wraiths?"

"Uh," she looked unsure.

"I'll just put down yes," he smiled. "Most people haven't heard of at least half the creatures listed anyway. And we'll put down a yes on number seven."

"Number seven?"

"Everybody says yes to number seven." Mr. Clutter was getting back into things.

"And I suppose you don't know if you have magical ability or your resistance to curses?"

"No, I don't know."

"Then I'll just put down unknown to both. Are you willing to learn magic?"

"I guess?"

"Excellent! Are you affiliated with dark creatures?"

"No," she answered with disgust.

"And evil intent?"

"No."

"Good, good. Do you have any experience with weapons such as swords, axes, bows?"

"No."

"Alright, now if you'll sign here, I'll let you know when someone asks for you."

"Thanks," Valerie smiled. "See you later then."

Mr. Clutter smiled after her. Much more normal. Except for her suit. Ah, well. When dealing with Clockwork, he'd take what he could.


End file.
